SORRY!
by Crystie
Summary: This is for those pplz...who r my life...my world...my happiness...my strength...the reason behind my smile...bt still i did veryy wrong to thm...guyzz please check it out...nd plzz forgive me...


z

 **Hii everyone! Sooo….after how many days did u ppl see me here? Hahahaha….even I don't knw;);)….It feels as if it had been ages….to me they did….and I knw my stories are nt updated yet….they will b soon…..well aisa har baar bolti hoon….aaj kuch naya karte h….;) Hmm….so…ahem ahem…- Sabhi Ffians kripya dhyaan de…..aapke iss writer dwara likhit kahaniyaan….aapko ab se kuch hi samay mein prapt hongi….aapse vinti hai ki kripya dhairya banaye rakhe…dhanyawaad….;)**

 **Ok ok bas bas…..pak gaye honge sab….;)…so basically I wasn't here since almost one month….and that had a reason behind it…..actually NO solid reason….it was ME who created a nuisance among those who love me a lot…..and I alleged them for several happenings….and the uncanny case…..even after this behavior from me side…..they all kept calm….and pacified ME….ME who doesn't even deserve such caring ppl like them…many were asking me to forgive them….but it ought to be me who should b asking fr it…..so here's something…..for all those whom I left for no reason….whether unknowingly or knowingly…..but I surely did hurt them…..**

 **Meri Aru (AreejSachinLover)-** Kya re?! Matlab koi bhi insaan itnaaaa kaise tolerate kar sakta h? Haan? I yelled at u…. I alleged u…. I did hurt u….. I mistook u….i didn't understand u…. I did everything that an enemy does! And all for absolutely NO reason! Aise hi faltu mein maine tereko kis kis baat k liye responsible bataya….i never tried to understand ur main motive….which was to make me feel better…..instead I made u feel even more worse! Aur tu bechari….mere aur Pinku k beech messenger banke reh gayi….harr choti baat ka gussa mai tujhpar nikala…..but u….u never even raised ur voice…..i mn how?! HOW yaar? Itnaa calm nature! Itnaaa high level of endurance? Kyu re? Mere liye?...

U knw wat…..i hate u! I hate u! I hate u bcz u came sooo late in my life! Soo late!If u would have been with me a little earlier….perhaps I would have been a gud human….which I m nt!

Luv u re! Literally luv u! Thanx a lot fr cmng in my life! Tu kya h mere liye….it cant b expressed in words….. Thanx for being there! Thanx a lot!

 **Mera Pinku (Cadbury's Fan)-** Pehle bata…..kya khayegi?! Jhoote? Laath? Ghuse? Thappad? Ya gaali doon?! Bata na! Nhii bas aaj toh tereko inme se ek milke hi rahega….aur ek nhi toh…..saare de sakti hoon! Mtlb u r such a hypocrite! Khud mujhe hameshaaa samjahti thi….ki dil ki koi baat dil mein nhi rakhni chahiye….jiske bare mein jo socho uske muh par bol do…..par khud?! Khud kya kiya tune?...areyyy….mujhse naraaz thi toh mujhe batane mein kya jaa raha tha tera? Mai khaa jaati kya tujhe? I mn itnaa door kar diya? Grtt! Literally grtt! Aru ko sab bataya wat do u feel….how do u feel….aur wo harr din mujhe batati thi….aur tujhe kya lagta h? Mai TUJHSE naraaz thi?! Mai kabhi bhi naraaz nhi thi terese! Bt still I never expressed it as well….cz mujhe gussa iss baat ka tha….baat mere bare mein…aur mujhi se tu nhi kehna chahti? Mtlb u don't believe me!

Mai tujhe kya maaf karu re?! If U forgive me….thts all I want! I m really veryyy sorry fr wat I did! I did it all wrong! Tu jaanti h na…mai pagal hoon….mujhe ishare kabhi samajh nhi aate….so mujh jaisi idiot ki stupidity ko dhyaan mein rakhte hue…plzz forgive me…..i m sryyy…..at last…..i love u re…..nd I always will! Always! Nw its ur wish…wat to do…..:*:*:*

 **Mahiya (Daya's Mahi)-** Tu na sabseeeeeeee bechari h! Literally! Tujhe toh kuch pata bhi nhi tha….still maine apne bare mein….ulte shulte news dekar tereko dara diya…..kaafi dara diya…..i knw ki jis din maine aisa bola….uss din tera mood shuruat se bada acha tha! U were even gng to share wid m sooo happyyy…..bt maine wo bol kart ere saare mood ka kachra kar diya! Tune meko kaha tha ki I can b the reason of hundreds of ppl to smile…..bt wats it of any use….whn I m nt able to bring a smile on their faces who matter soo much to me? Instead I was the reason of ur ukhda ukhda mood….nd ussi din k baad se….we almost stopped talking…..u separated apart….just bcz of me! I m sryyy! Plzz re….plzz forgive me! Can we like forget it….nd b like before again? I wont force u….only if u want…..bt still if u dnt wanna b like before wid me….its ok…I deserve it…..bt plzz at least forgive me….:*:*luv u baby:*:*

 **Divu (Divyaa26)-** Tu kya h? Mtlb tu h kya? Tujhe na gussa karna ya toh kisine sikhaya nhi ya tune sikha nhi! Seriously! Bina kisi wajah ke….maine tereko itnaaaa sunaya….itnaa sunaya…. I suspected our frndship…asked U fr explanation…..nd u just explained it….i mn lliterally EXPLAINED it! How come yaar?! Uss din meko gussa aa gaya tha….ki tune usko tak bata diya…..mujhe kaise nhi bataya…..without knowing tht no one else knws abt it! Bina kuch jaane mai tere peeche pad gayi! I mn itna low confidence ho gaya tha mera hamari fndship k liye ki…..i didn't even think ki if u haven't told me….it will surely have a reason behind it…aur tune kya kiya? Mujhpe gussa karna toh dur….kuch pucha bhi nhi…..u just clarified everything….nd went…..just went! I knw it was my mistake bt u knw me na….i m a big square dabba! Mereko jab tak seedha seedha kuch na bola jaaye…it doesn't go through my thick skull! Meko itnaa baad realize hua tht I was wrong at tht time…..nd stupid me….i didn't even say sry to u….bt nw I m nt just saying it…I m feeling it as well….i knw tu bhul gayi hogi uss baat ko….bt I m nt able to forget it…..if u forgive me it will help me do so…..tu mujhe sherni kehti h na? Lekin aaj toh mai bheegi billi bann gayi re…so apni iss bheegi billi ko wapas sherni banne mein help kar….plzz forgive me…bt I literally luv ya…luv u babu:*:*:*

 **Golu (Cute Diksha)-** Guyzzzz…..yeh mera sabse impatient bachha h…..mtlb mai kuch bhi bolu….mere usse explain karne se pehle hi….guddu kya yeh…guddu kyu yeh karke mera dimaag chaba dalti h yeh! Areyyy yaaaar! Mai pagal hoon kya? Umm…so toh hoon….bt itni bhi nhi ki kuch bhi aisa karu jisse teko hurt ho….halaki maine kiya…..bt literally I didn't mean it…at all…..i knw ki tujhpar kya beet rahi h is waqt….u already have endured quite much…..nd I promise….i will always b there...frm nw onwards of course…:p…nd ya tub hi meko gadhi samajh k maaf kar de….plzzz…..phir mai khush ho jaunga…pakka Karegi na?:*:*:* luv ya toooo:*:*:*

 **Nehu (Kv's Neha)-** Yaaaar…tu kyu harr baat ki itniii tension leti h? Jaisa tu soch rahi h na….waisa kuch bhi nhi h…..seriously nhi h….i assure u….nd dnt worry I m alwaysss there wid u….cz I knw u r nt completely wrong…..ppl may think otherwise…..let them na! Just let thm! U only say…there r a few ppl only u matter to u soo much…..nd u said I m one of thm….soo just listen to me….to thm….nt to those u dnt wanna accept u…..bt yaar…wo bhi galat nhi the….it wasn't even knwn to thm…..tht wat was happening wid u….u tld me….thts y I knew….i swear they literally didn't….bt fault was mine….i shouldn't have done tht….u were warning me since the beginning bt I didn't listen…..nd left u there all alone…..sry fr tht…..i m wid u in ur decision…nd wont contradict it unless I really of it to b necessary…tune maaf kiya na? Kar diya toh do review…..luv u dearie:*:*:*:*

 **Shanu (dayashreya)-** Shanu dear….i knw…I knw…we didn't talk tht much….in fact we didn't ever talk personally….i came to knw u via others on ff…..bt whn I started conversing wid u….i found u to b an awesomely polite….and cool-minded…..fr me u r….veryyyy sweet nd easy-going…at least I think soo…..nd I will keep thinking soo….cz I knw thts wat u exactly r….u never got involved in any nuisance….instead u tried level best to settle everything down….really thts praiseworthy! If I had been in ur place I would have given up….nd would have let everything b solved on its own…bt thts nt u….u r exactly the opposite of wat I would have been….literally….i m saying frm the bottom of my heart….nd I knw meri nuisance ki wajah se u must have been disturbed…..nd I m sryy fr tht…plzz if possible forgive me:):) I really really need tht….luv u sis:*:*:*

 **Vedu (Luv Rachna And Gaurav Forever) and Ishu (sunshine dareya)-** Tum dono ka na reason almost same hi h….so socha kyu apne haatho ko taqleef doon:p….yaha mai singular person mein baat karungi….bt I mean both of u…..Ok ok! I admit! Maine tujhe hurt nhi kara! Bilkul nhi kara! Kar bhi nhi sakti yaar! Bt still u r hurt…..whether I knw the reason or nt….u R hurt…nd thts also bcz of me…..no replies to ur msgs….no installing Hike even after u reminded me soo many a times(fr Vedu)…..well thts nt a reason to b angry;):p bt still u gt annoyed in between…u stopped messaging me….as earlier u used to do so regularly….nd Ishu….tujhe toh maine bas apne results k kaaran paka k hi rakh diya! Still u kept calm! I mn…wow! U could have easily let it all go…just by saying ok ok…bt u guided me nd helped me…..thanx fr tht yaar! Aur Vedu tut oh h hi na mere paas….ab tereko bhi bolna padega?;) Ok ok thanx baby;)….nd ya sry to both of u as well ….maaf kara na? Luv both of u!Muaaah!

 **I apologized to me sisters….bt there are others…who r more than sisters….are guides….are ideals….r almost like my "moms" to me…..bt stupid me….i tried to b away frm thm….who always tried to b wid me….bt I couldn't…I simply couldn't stay away frm thm fr long…..**

 **Ppl r lucky to have a mother….bt I m the luckiest to have sooo many of thm :D :D:D**

 **Nimmi Di (DivaNims)-** Dii u knw wat?! U r the first ever elder sis of mine here on ff! Really! Before tht I got many….bt nt any elder…..nd finding u….was one of the biggest achievements of my life:D…..bt dii aapne meko itnaaa pyaar kiya…..itnii care ki meri….nd maine? Aapko hurt kiya! Really kiya! Reason u all knw….nd I really shouldn't have done tht….really…..soo sry fr tht….if possible plzzz forgive me…..plzzzz…..luv ya dii! Thanx fr being there whn I needed u…hope u will b there always :*:*:*:*

 **Kiru Di (katiiy)-** Dii….do u remember….whn we talked fr the veryyyy first time…..aapki jagah maine aapko pehla lesson diya tha…mujhe "aap" ki jagah "tum" karke bulane ka? Remember?...abhi toh yaad aa gaya hoga….nd u did it! U started calling me tum….considering me close to u…..bt I myself….ruined everything….nw I m again smthng like Mr. Nobody to u…..bt thts nt ur fault….thts all bcz of me…..just me….if I hadn't created this idiotic tamasha….yeh nhi hota na?...soo dii….can it b again like before? Plzzz if u may! I m sryy dii…..whole-heartedly sryy….luv u dii:*:*:*

 **Himmi Di-** Aapne toh bas…..sab try kar liya na meko manane ka?! Dii manana mujhe aapko chahiye tha! Aapko mujhe nhi! I just simply dnt knw kyu aapne meko sar pe chadaya? No no…I m nt blaming u….i m just saying ki agr aapne mujhe tab daanta hota…toh mai aaj aapko aise hurt nhi karti na…..h ki nhi? Wat I did was totally wrong! Bt aapne mujhe tab bhi pyaar se samajhaya…..dii plzzz itna pyaar matt kijiye ki mai baad mein aap hi ko hurt karu…..bt dii…aap bas iss ek aur baar mujhpar gussa na karke….mujhe pyaar se maaf kar do….phir agr chaho toh meri ache se pitayi karna…..ok? Bt aaj no gussa plzzz…waise I knw u wont….:) luv u diii:*:*:*

 **Roo Di (DayaVineet'sGirl)-** Dii….till nw whosoever I have met over here…on ff….u r the most mature person! Aapne starting se mujhe chote baby ki tarah treat kara….meri care kari….even whn we didn't use to talk tht much…..u knw wat…Aru aapko bilkul thik kehti h…Mamma…..cz u really r like one u understand us more than we do ourselves….aur mere case mein baat karo toh….mujhe toh zarurat bhi thi iski…..:)…..c fool! Literally aur kya hoon mai?! U always loved me….nd I thought u hate me…..u wanted me there….ndi thought otherwise! Hw stupid am I!...aapne hamesha hamare jhagde solve kiye….mujhe samjhaya….aur mai samajh bhi gayi….bt jab mujhe sabse zyada zarurat thi samajhne ki….tab hi I didn't listen to u! I mn….literally I m grtt! Dii…aapne mujhe Khushi kaha tha….bt aapki Khushi ne dusron ko toh dukhi kiya hi h…bt saath hi khud bhi dukhi h…..bt if u forgive me…..Khushi will genuinely be Khushi! Sachhi! I m sryy dii…..thts all I can say….bt I feel guilty….luv u diii! Muaaaaaaaaaah!:*:*:*:*

 **Jwel Di (anayaj)-** Just as sweet frm inside….same frm outside! Always spoiled me….never scolded me…..pampered me…..nd got this is return! Really dii?! Do u really think u deserve THIS? I mn….whatever u did fr me till date….though we didn't interact much…..wat I did didn't it seem mean to u? U r soo mature….u must have known this earlier nd scolded me! Bt no! Aapne hamesha meri hi side li….aur mil gaya aapko result!...Dii….see nw u can see? Abhi yaha…jaha saari ki saari galati meri h….i m scolding u…I m blaming u….even nw do u think I derserve u? Aap jo bhi socho….bt I don't think soo…..bt I do deserve ur forgiveness….isiliye nhi cz I am nt completely wrong….i was wrong….bt isiliye cz bado ki maafi pe choto ka haq hota h….isiliye….bt plzzz do forgive me….cz thinking of the fact tht I did hurt u….pricks me….luv u diiii :*:*:*:*:*

 **Pinky Di (Palak96)-** Dnt u consider me as selfish? Never? Really…I mn never?! U were alwayzz there…..alwayzzz fr everytime! Bt I talked to u only whn I was in need of help or advice! Aapne kabhi aisa nhi socha? Nhi socha hoga….dii u r such a darling…u ignored every mistake of mine….bt I m such a self-centered nd duffer creature tht never considered it! Instead I did hurt u…..ur feelings….nd I m the root cause of all tht had happened! I m sryy dii! Cz isse zyada mai kuch nhi kar sakti…..hope kar sakti….bt cant….plzz dii aap bhi meri request puri kar do…..plzz…..lu di! :*:*:*:*

 **Sri Di (Barbie Doll Srija)-** Diii….aapko bas itna bolungi ki….aap na bilkul bhi tension na liya karo….koi bhi aapke bare mein kya sochte h….how does it matter in anyway? Aapke liye jo log matter karte h….aap sirf unhi ki baat suno….bas….forget others ….nd dii agr meri wajah se aapko hurt hua ho toh…..I m sryy….forgivie forgivie plzzzzz:*:*:*

 **Anu Di (Angelbetu)-** Diii aapko bhi toh hurt kiya na maine? Reply nhi kiya….disturb kiya? Kiya na? Aap bhi maaf kar dooo….plzzz! Plzzz Anu diii! Luv ya dii! :*:*:*

 **Meri badi aur same aged sisters toh aa gayi….bt meri choti sisters? Unka kya? Unhe toh shayad maine sabse zyada hurt kiya h….choti jo h…..toh unse bhi baat karte h…..**

 **Sanju Baby (Dushyant Ki Deewani- Sanjana)-** U r myyyy veryyyy first younger sis over here! U thought tht I would understand u…..thts y u made me ur veryyy first elder sis….ur di…..bt did I do wat an elder sis is supposed to do? Noo! Never! I decided to leave u…..without any guidance….nt knowing wat to do….nd nt answering ur ques nd clearing ur doubts as well! Nd u still call me ur dii? Y r u soo nice to me baby? Y? do u wanna get hurt again? Bt baby….apni dii ko maaf karegi na? Phir dii kabhi aisa nhi karegi…Sanju plomish! Agr aisa kiya na toh u can happily shoot me out of ur life….bt plzz baby…this time…..luv u re! :*:*:*

 **Yashu Baby (Ishyantfanyashasvi)-** Tujhe toh maine rula hi diya yaar! U said tht I was ur very first frnd on ff…..nd even u wanted me to b ur elder sis….bt I neither acted as a frnd….nor am I able to fulfill the duties of an elder sis! My duty was to protect u…to support u….bt just luk at me….i was gng to leave everything! I was soo wrong! Soo very wrong! I knw I m nt worthy of ur forgiveness….bt if possible….plzz babu….:(….luv u darlo! Muaaaaah!

 **Cherry Baby (Prachi.4893)-** Tujhe toh maine hurt karne mein koi kasar hi nhi chodhi! Bohot buri h na cupcake dii? Hai na? Jo itni pyaari si cherry ko rulaya? Dii sachhi sabse buri h…tune harr baat mujhse share ki….mujhe itna pyaara naam diya...aur maine…tujhe rula diya….! Cherry baby….mana dii bohot buri h….bt tut oh achi h na? Plzz maaf kar de….see ab mai roo rahi hoon….sachhi! Luv u baby:*:*:* muaaaaaah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guyzz this I wrote fr those who matter to me…..fr those whom I did hurt….who loves me bt still I gave thm sadness…** **hope u ppl forgive me…..agr kar diya ho toh plzz tell me….i did all this to remove the guilt frm my heart….kaafi din se mai issi baat se roti thi…..i hope ab mujhe khushi k aansoon rone ko milenge** **…..**

 **And Aru! Tune toh mujhe maaf kiya na? Cz if u dnt forgive me…..mera guilt kabhi bhi kam nhi hoga! Chahe mai jo kar loon! Chahe toh agli video calling mein I will do sit-ups while holding ears! Jo bolegi karungi! Bt plzzz maaan jaa! Plzzz! Luv ya most of all!:*:*:***

 **Nd once again a hearty sry to everyone….hope aap log iss nadaan ko maaf kar de….:'(:'(**

 **Wid loadzz nd loadzz and loadzzz of luv!**

 **Shefu aka Sheffi**


End file.
